


One element to bend

by ThatOneGuy56



Series: My Works [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Not Canon Compliant - The Legend of Korra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGuy56/pseuds/ThatOneGuy56
Summary: Korra and some of the Krew settle down to enjoy their favorite radio show.
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato
Series: My Works [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912684
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	One element to bend

The sound of the door bursting open was immediately followed by: “Is it on yet! Is it on yet!” As Bolin stampeded towards the living room, and practically launched himself onto the couch.

“No, not yet!” Avatar Korra replied, doing her best to save the bowl of popcorn from Bolin’s landing. “But thanks for waking up Naga.” The aforementioned polar bear dog let out a huff of annoyance from where she laid on her bed of furs in the far corner of the room.

“Sorry, Naga.” Bolin said as he produced a six pack of soda pop from his bag, offering one to Korra. “Hey, I thought Jinora and Opal were supposed to be here too?” Korra glanced at her watch. As if on cue, the front door flew open once more and two figures rushed inside. Both Air Benders looked like they had just sprinted to the house.

“Sorry we’re late!” Opal said with a sigh. “Somebody got lost in the mall.” She sent a glare in Jinora’s direction, who refused to look at her.

“I did not! I just forgot where we parked the car.” Jinora hopped onto the back of the couch as she spoke. “We didn’t miss it, did we?” Opal settled on Bolin’s lap, causing the earth bender to blush furiously.

“No, it’s not even on yet.” Korra replied, rolling her eyes. “Now can everybody please settle down-“ The rest of her sentence was cut off by yet another figure rushing through the door. She looked over and watched Asami strutt through the entryway like a cat walk. Her raven haired wife raised an eyebrow at the group in their living room. “Welcome home, Mrs. Sato.”

“It’s good to see you, Mrs. Sato.” Asami leaned over the couch to plant a chaste kiss on the Avatar’s lips. “What’s going on here?”

“Oh, they just wanted to come over and listen to the radio for a little while.” Korra explained, trying to ignore the view that Asami’s current position gave her. Asami spotted her look, and smirked. “You’re home early though.”

“Yep, just finished up my last meeting and decided to get started on some projects here at home.” As she spoke, the radio sitting on the coffee table came to life with the familiar voice of Shiro Shinobi.

“Welcome back ladies and gentlemen of Republic City! Once again I am proud to bring you the City’s favorite radio drama: One Element to Bend. Without further ado, please enjoy!”

“Seriously, you guys actually listen to this?” Asami asked with an incredulous look. Korra blushed. “You know it’s completely scripted right?”

“Shh!” Jinora, Opal and Bolin said at the same time. A moment later, the opening music of the show played. Asami shook her head and left the room, after kissing Korra once more. The Avatar smiled like a fool and leaned forward towards the radio.

—

Roughly an hour later, Korra excused herself to visit the bathroom. On the way back, she noticed the door to Asami’s home office was open slightly. The sound of a familiar set of voices drifted out of the crack. Intrigued, she crept closer and peered inside. Asami sat at her desk, her long raven locks tied back in a messy ponytail and her horn rimmed glasses clutched in one hand. Her green eyes were fixed on the small radio before her.

“That’s right, Lee, I’m a bloodbender!” The voice of Mai Ling said. Asami gasped. Korra pushed open the door slowly, placing a hand on her hip. Asami looked up at the movement and froze.

“So, it’s just a dumb scripted show huh?” The older woman blushed and opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by the radio.

“Wait, who’s that?” Lee’s voice shouted. “It’s Wong Shi!”

“That’s impossible, he’s dead!” Mai Ling gasped. “I killed him myself.”

“I’m not Wong, I’m his twin brother Wing.” The man, who sounded exactly like Wong Shi, replied dryly. “Oh, and I’m a bloodbender too.” Korra and Asami shared a similar look of shock, before bursting into laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea from my own guilty pleasure of watching soap operas.
> 
> And as always, if you have any fics that you would like to see me write, then let me know.


End file.
